Zelly Stitchgrin/Gallery
Sprites Sprite Zelly 3.gif|2014 version Sprite Zelly 2.gif|2013 version Sprite Zelly 1.gif|Early 2013 version 2016 zelly colour test.png|I haven't drawn Zelly in a while lmao bad choice for underwear.png|More lost obscure pictures I forgot I drew. Who even fucking wears something like this 2015 Tumblr nxma8rwTtd1ri4ozzo1 500.png|??? Zelly.png |Zelly Zelly 2015 2.gif|Zelly & Blade Zelly 2015 1.png|Zelly in the Headcanon voices video 2014 Zelly 2014 5.png|Zelly gives good advice Zelly 2014 4.png|Zelly does a cool pose Zelly 2014 3.jpg|Zelly & Blade copic chibies Zelly 2014 2.jpg|Yet another Zelly reference Zelly 2014 1.png|Parody of 2010 Zelly 2013 Zelly 2013 9.png|Despise having passed 3 years, this is still my favourite picture of Zelly Zelly 2013 8.png|Zelly with her strings Zelly 2013 7.png|Sketchy Zelly Zelly 2013 6.png|Zelly colour practice Zelly 2013 5.png|Awkward colouring practice Zelly 2013 4.jpg|Nightmare fuel and copic practice Zelly 2013 3.png|When Zelly x Iron became a thing Zelly 2013 2.jpg|Redraw of Zelly's first picture ever Zelly 2013 1.png|Old Zelly expression sheet 2012 Zelly 2012 13.png|Chibi Zelly with a plushie Zelly 2012 12.png|Halloween 2012 Zelly 2012 11.png|Zelly old colour reference Zelly 2012 10.png|MMD Zelly Zelly 2012 9.png|Zelly Zelly 2012 8.png|No comment Zelly 2012 7.jpg|Zelly plushie Zelly 2012 6.png|Chibi Zelly (Hatless) Zelly 2012 5.png|Chibi Zelly Zelly 2012 4.png|Dreaming Zelly Zelly 2012 3.jpg|Zelly Zelly 2012 2.jpg|Angry Zelly Zelly 2012 1.png|Smol Zelly Zelly 2012 0.png|??? 2011 Zelly 2011 26.png|Zelly & Blade Zelly 2011 25.png|Z is for Zelly who simply went insane Zelly 2011 24.png|Zelly being all dramatic and stuff wooo Zelly 2011 23.png|Zelly vector Zelly 2011 22.png|Zelly vector Zelly 2011 21.jpg|Zelly Zelly 2011 20.png|Zelly and Blade laughing at embarrasing pictures of Iron Zelly 2011 19.png|Human Zelly and Blade Zelly 2011 18.png|Zelly from an unfinished PV Zelly 2011 17.png|More unfinished PV stuff Zelly 2011 16.png|"Grab my X" meme feat. Zelly and Blade Zelly 2011 15.png|Zelly Zelly 2011 14.png|Zelly and friends inspired on the song "Kagome Kagome" Zelly 2011 13.png|Zelly Zelly 2011 12.jpg|2011 Zelly reference Zelly 2011 11.png|From the Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV Zelly 2011 10.png|From the Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV Zelly 2011 9.png|From the Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV Zelly 2011 8.png|From the Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice PV Zelly 2011 7.jpg|Human Zelly Zelly 2011 6.jpg|Chibi Zelly with a strawberry Zelly 2011 5.jpg|Blade & Zelly sketch Zelly 2011 4.jpg|Zelly reference Zelly 2011 3.jpg|Blade & Zelly fighting for a cookie Zelly 2011 2.jpg|Zelly chao Zelly 2011 1.png|Zelly & Blade outfit switch zellyshakingbladedisturbing.GIF|Apparently this name of this file was "ZellyShakeBladeDisturbing" and I think that's beautiful zellyievanpolkka.GIF|Zelly Ievan Polkka 2010 Zelly 2010 12.png|Zelly Zelly 2010 11.png|Zelly on iScribble Zelly 2010 10.png|Zelly drawn with one of them DeviantArt chibi bases Zelly 2010 9.jpg|Zelly & Blade Zelly 2010 8.jpg|Blade & Zelly as babies Zelly 2010 7.jpg|Chibi Zelly Zelly 2010 6.png|Failed redesign attempt Zelly 2010 5.jpg|"Evil Zelly" was what this picture was named lol Zelly 2010 4.jpg|Naked Zelly (Does this even count as mature?) Zelly 2010 3.jpg|Zelly with Reala Zelly 20102.jpg|Zelly chasing after an Octopaw Zelly 2010 1.png|Zelly's first design ever Artwork by other artists I had these in my Gift Art folder but sadly I couldn't find the original artists that drew some of these :( If your work is here, feel free to tell me your name so I can credit you! Zelly5.png|By KayeLark Zelly1.png|Artist Not Found Zel.png|By TeaChain Zelly2.png|By sSFlowerSs Zelly3.png|By SpadeNightmaren Zelly4.png|Artist Not Found Zelly6.png|By StarlightTheFox Zelly7.png|By GarbagePhail Zelly8.png|By KayeLark Zelly9.png|By TricksterScone Zelly10.jpg|By TricksterScone Zelly11.png|By Kigoci Zelly12.jpg|By SabrinaNightmaren Zelly14.png|Artist Not Found Zelly15.jpg|By ParanoidEmily Zelly16.jpg|By DarkMetalDragon zelly17.jpg|By Meridaa zelly 9.png|By BlackDeadlySpade Zelly18.png|By BlackDeadlySpade Coloured by myself ievan_polkka_by_nightsthenightmaren2-d49i2h4.jpg|By nightsthenightmaren2 me_and_zelly_by_nightsthenightmaren2-d47ponc.jpg|By nightsthenightmaren2 AoNS.png|By sSFlowerSs birthday_gift_for_joanatrex_by_rosieandtaderd-d4zh5ks.png|By sparklewolf404 zelly_vs_comt_playing_cards_by_shany332-d66hg19.png|By sSFlowerSs captain_zelly_by_wants456-d6gvk8z.jpg|By Wants456 very_late_so_sorry__collab__by_azelforest-d71osdk.png|By AzelForest and VioletSkullRoses zelly10.png|By PixelatedFurryPanda monoshuga_gift_by_brooke_the_cat-d7gwvls.jpg|By Brooke-the-Cat _com__monoshuga_by_sonics29-d7jhf6c.gif|By SonicS29 Zelly19.png|By Dreamer73 Zelron1.png|By Kigoci Zelron2.png|By Kigoci zelly_stitchgrin_by_djsliver-d9b2yrl.jpg|By DJSliver Zelron3.png|By SilverHotDog chiandzelly.png|By Kigoci